The Player and The Nerd
by LoveandCupcakes17189
Summary: My name is Astrid Hofferson, Captain of the cheerleading team had 20 boyfriends so I am quite of flirt most of the girls wish to have my life and the boys wish to have me in their lives but the one boy I get addicted to is... A Nerd Fighting, blood, sex Teen MODERN AU


My name is Astrid Hofferson, I have 4.0 GPA, the most popular girl in the school and had 20 boyfriends throughout one year and as you can see I'm a flirt and my life was perfect until I saw a nerd and got addicted to making him fall for me...

* * *

"Hicky get back over here," Scott screamed as his cute little cousin walked to the slide

"Slide! Slide!" Scott rolled his eyes and put Hiccup on the slide and The young boy squealed as he went down

"Scott! I found the boars nest!" Riele&Tobias said in unison

"Come on Scott!" Tobias screamed from afar

"Hiccup don't do anything or go anywhere or you get a spanking," Scott ran over to Riele and Hiccup had his favorite green ball and was bouncing the ball as he sat on the stairs but what he didn't notice was the 8 foot tree right in front of him and he bounced to a high branch

"NO!" He started climbing up the tree until he got to the branch and looked down to see how high he was

"Scott!" He screamed as everyone turned around and gathered around him

"HICCUP!" Valka screamed as her little sunshine started crying

"I'm scared!" He screamed as his limbs fell limp, his eyes closed

"NO!" Scott screamed as luckily Hiccup's shirt got stuck on a thin branch

"Someone call 911!" Stoick said giving his wife a side hug

"I will do it!" The woman with blond hair and brown eyes said as Astrid slipped from her fingers and the girl climbed up the tree

"Astrid! what are you doing!" She screamed

"I am saving his life just like supergirl!" She said as she finally got up to the poor boy

She grabbed the boy, took a quick glance at the boy, before climbing down she got down safely and the mom, dad, and cousin ran to the boy

"Thank you girl!" Valka gave the girl a kiss on the cheek before Astrid's mom came behind her and turned her around for injuries

Astrid turned back around to a smiling Stoick

"You missy are my hero!" Stoick said ruffling her hair

"Thanks she is a little superhero aren't you?, I am her mom Valentina," She gave a hand out for a handshake

"I am sorry but I need to take this little hurricane to the hospital," Valka said as Hiccup murmured something

"But I would love to meet you later," Valka added

"La Grande?" Valka nodded as she got into the car

* * *

 **Hiccup and Astrid are now 6 years old and the bond they have grows**

* * *

Hiccup laughed as he ran away from Astrid

"Nana Nana nana you can't catch me!"

"I bet on my favorite lucky pair of boats I can!" Astrid giggled as he went on the monkey bars his only weakness at the playground

"You are dead meat!"

"That was my plan all along," Hiccup swung on one of the bars and got a head start away from her

"Ugh!" Then Astrid ran at top speed and tagged him but a little too hard and he fell on his knees

"Sorry Hiccup I didn't mean to," She kneeled down and gave his knee a rub before giving both knees a kiss

"All gone! Does it still hurt?" He smiled at her

"THANK YOU!" He jumps on Astrid smearing them both in mud and grass

* * *

 **Astrid and Hiccup are now 8 years old and gets in more trouble then they can pull themselves out from**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were at their table groups, Astrid sat next to Frank and Frank sat next to Scott (Yeah he was left back 3 times for not doing their homework) and Ruff &Tuff sat next to me and of course Astrid was across from me. And lastly Heather sat next to Ruff

And Hiccup finished his time tables before everyone else so he used his imagination to draw his most hated teacher, he added moles and pimples to it and made her makeup look like trash when he giggled and showed Astrid.

Astrid giggled and made her even uglier and made her nose look even more crookier and made her outfit a trashcan when Frank looked at the paper and snorted and Scott looked over and laughed

"That is definitely a replica of, , " Scott said as Heather walked over and her face turned red from laughing

When saw the crowd and walked over to where we were seated

"What is happening?" She then looked at the paper

"Who drew this paper?!" Everyone stayed quiet and she shot a glare at Frank

"It was Hiccup and Astrid!" Everyone groaned

"You are such a snitch Frank," Scott said annoyed

"Sorry Frank but I agree," Heather said sad and worried for Astrid and mostly Hiccup because he never gets in trouble

Frank looked down as grabbed Hiccup&Astrid arms roughly and guided them to the principle's office

She threw us in there and the secretary helped us back up

"Guys just sit down and stay silent," We nodded and sat on the chair where Gustav sat and stared at Astrid

"Hey Astrid," Gustav said blushing

"Hello Gustav," Astrid said smiling

"You are pretty," Gustav said and Astrid twirled her hair that was in a ponytail

"Thank, Gustav you are handsome," Hiccup almost gagged This wasn't normal for him, Astrid was usually very rough like when she pushed him at the playground because she tagged him too hard

"SO wanna walk home with me," Hiccup rolled his eyes

"I can't what about I play with you at recess?" He nodded and she put a hand on his hand still twirling her hair with the other hand

"Okay,"

"GUSTAV!" Gustav gulped and walked in the principle's office

And 10 minutes later he went out in tears and snot and all and that made Hiccup extremely nervous

"HIccup&Astrid your next," Hiccup gulped as Astrid gave a side hug before walking in

"Hello, you too what is the pleasure of this visit?" The principle said with a note it is these things that they give their parents to show rather they were bad, good or both

"We drew a picture of and made her ugly because we dislike her,"

"Just because you dislike a teacher doesn't mean you can disrespect her... DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" HE said in Hiccup's face

"Y-Y-Yes sir," He said nervously playing with his uniform tie

"But it isn't fair we are just using our creative skills and imagination!" Astrid yelled back and Hiccup cringed in his seat

 _IS this girl... INSANE!_

 _"_ Yeah to do harm to people and WE DONNOT TOLERATE THAT HOFFERSON," She rolled her eyes

"But they were laughing so how is that harm?"The principle slammed his hand on the desk

"But you brought harm to a teacher so, in conclusion, you both say sorry to her and after that, you get detention and art so you can you use these "Skills" for good," He said to both of us and he gave a nod as in we are dismissed

"That wasn't fair..." Hiccup rolled his eyes

"ASTRID! We both know it isn't right because it wasn't meant to be given to her but that is the way it works we listen and obey and they talk," Astrid still looked down

"But I got you in even more trouble... I promised myself to protect you..." Hiccup gave a smile before giving a smile

"It is okay Astrid I will live," She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and punched him playfully in the arm

"Thanks,"

* * *

 **Hiccup and Astrid are 10 years old and start to get distant from each other...**

* * *

Hiccup walked to the park excited to play with Astrid especially cause Astrid recently got her bike so they can ride together! He had a red firey bike while Astrid has a blue one with yellow stripes and it goes super fast but so does Hiccup, He was mostly excited cause if they have a race it is a fair fight so he might have a chance at winning! But the downside is that Astrid got more friends and Hiccup tried to ignore it but he got jealous of the really low amount of attention he was getting from Astrid.

30 minutes later...

 _She will be there just a little late_

 _60 minutes later..._

 _Maybe her mom is holding her back...Yeah! Probably it_

 _90 minutes later..._

 _I should go...maybe I could go to their house before I go back home_

I rode my bike to their house and gave three knocks and Astrid opened the door and I looked over her shoulder to see her other friend on the couch laughing from a movie "Wall-E"

"Um, Astrid the park?" She face palmed

"I'm so sorry I forgot I am watching a movie with Aiden," She said as her hair was getting wet from the rain that started a few minuted before I arrived at their house I shook my head

"You say that every time we supposed to meet 'I forgot'..." She looked up and pushed the wet bangs out of my eyes from looking down

"I'm sorry Hiccup I won't forget ever again," She said with a sad expression

"No, No, No it's okay don't worry what about another time um the park on Saturday?" She gave a smile and nodded and closed the door, He gave a trembling breath before going back home

 **On Saturday**

Hiccup was extremely excited since it was a sunny day so they can play in the sprinklers but sadly she wasn't there and then when he saw her she was at the park but with someone else and that didn't make him steaming with anger it made him hurt then after they left he went back to the Hoffersons households and Astrid opened the door and then her eyes widened and I tried to hold it in and a sob slipped

"Hiccup I am so sorry," I sunk to the ground in tears crying she put my head on her lap

"I'm so sorry," I just let the pain out as Astrid played with my hair

"I'm so sorry," She give me a slight hug

* * *

 **Hiccup invites Astrid to his birthday and it doesn't go as expected and they are now 13 years old**

* * *

 **Hiccup was talking to Tristian (Toothless) and Frank (Fishlegs) about Stella (Stormfly)**

 **"** **Toothless you are literally a body builder** why wouldn't she like you," Toothless looked over to Stella and blushed

"Body isn't everything guys," Hiccup gave a nod in assurance

"But you also have a good personality," Frank added and Toothless rolled his eyes and got up

"Okay I'm going just stop nagging," HIccup rolled his eyes and pushed him towards Stella

"Oh, Astrid is here!" Hiccup got up and ran to Astrid giving her a hug

"Hey, Hiccup!" Scott gave her a kiss on the lips

"Hey Hiccup," Scott said pushing me off of her

"Guess who is my girlfriend she is!" He said grabbing her waist

"So? I don't care we are just friends," HIccup said calmly and Toothless and everyone turned around to the commotion

"I saw the way you hugged her you love her go on SAY IT," Hiccup face started to heat up from anger

"Fine I love her as a friend so go scatter somewhere else and last time I checked you weren't invited she was so don't put your panties in a knot," He said back

"Useless watch your mouth and she obviously isn't your friend the last time you guys were together was last year she obviously thinks you are not worthy for her beauty," HIccup fists clenched

" .like her get it through your skull! And by the way, I saw her with another guy so you aren't worthy of her beauty," He said back and Astrid blushed red

"HICCUP! That isn't your business we are just friends baby," Scott smirked

"Sorry... Astrid," She rolled her eyes and walked past me

"Like you never made a mistake?" She turned back around

"Yeah I did but..." His face turned even redder

"All the 'I forgot's' and "I'm so sorry' Do you think that meant anything after the 20th time! DO you think the pain you gave me vanished!" She turns red

"But I am not in your business!" HIccup rolls his eyes again

"Every single mistake you did I thought it was my fault maybe I said something wrong? or something like that and I forgave you automatically but I make a small mistake and you get all mad like **YOUR THE VICTIM!"**

Astrid punches him in the nose and it causes bleeding then she throws him outside he trips her and she falls in the mud and gets on top of her and she kicks him in the groin and he falls sideways and she punches him in the stomach three times he kicks her off and she pushes him onto the ground she then grabs his throat and flips on top of him everyone runs outside and Toothless &Frank throws Astrid off of him before helping him to his feet and Scott helps her to her feet

"WHY ARE YOU PUSHING MY GIRLFRIEND!"Scott screams at Toothless

"SHE was choking Hiccup! IF she has enough guts to choke Hiccup SHE SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH TO GET CHOKED BACK BUT I AM GONNA CONTROL MY ANGER!" Scott punched Toothless in the face and Toothless punched him back in the face but no one saw Hiccup leave his house and run to the park and he bursted into tears he didn't even hold it back the only thibng different in this scnerio he was alone no lap to lay on to let the pain out only the tree trunk

* * *

 **SHould I had given a warning about the fight scene sorry :/ but just to make it clear**

 **Fishlegs=Frank**

 **Tristian=Toothless**

 **Hiccup=Hiccup**

 **Scott= Snotlout**

 **Valentina= Astrid's mother**

 **This is my first story! Review criticism and complements allowed since I'm new**


End file.
